


Proclamations of love

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Lance hasn’t had the time before, nor the intention, if he’s honest, to tell them more about what is done in Valentine’s day. He’s had more than many Valentine’s day where he has felt he wasn’t enough to show his love to his girlfriends at the time. Most of them were either angry at him because apparently his gifts and his own proclamation of love wasn’t enough for them.For once he wants to have the upper hand, to surprise the people he knows they love him back.
Relationships: Allura/Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Proclamations of love

**Author's Note:**

> For @tuft_naomi on Twitter! Happy Valentine's day!

Lance should have seen this coming.

He had been the one to plan it, him being the only one of their relationship that had an idea of what Valentine’s day was and what it celebrated. But maybe giving a heads up to Lotor and Allura hadn’t been a good idea.

They both looked gorgeous when Lance opened the door for them. Allura’s hair up in a beautiful hairdo, with tiny pink roses holding it together, and her makeup made her skin shine slightly, glitter spread across her cheeks and lips. Lotor didn’t stay far behind, white hair slicked back from his face no different from his everyday look, but a couple of red roses, similar in size to the ones in Allura’s strands, but just on one side of his face, right above his pointy ear. 

Heat rushed up to Lance’s face, jaw slacked open at the sight both his girlfriend and boyfriend give off. If in any day on their own, they are beautiful, now together, smiling down at Lance with their fancy dress and suit on, they make such a sight. Lance almost feels he’s dreaming.

“Happy Day of Valentine!” Allura says, throwing her hands around Lance and hugging him tightly. Lance has half a mind to hug her back, eyes still glued on Lotor’s figure now that Allura isn’t in his line of sight, “How do we look?”

Lance catches Lotor’s smirk before Allura pulls off him, grinning up at him. There’s glitter surrounding her eyes.

“I- uh-” Lance gulps, throat dry where it clicks, “Um-”

“Judging by your reaction,” Lotor starts with a diplomatic tone leaning up over him, “Rather good, I may say.”

Lance giggles out of nerves, which dies down when Lotor cradles his face with his big hand and kisses him right on the lips.

“Rather good,” Lance repeats with a breath when Lotor pulls away, dazed at how Lotor’s lashes catch the light with silvery mascara, “Uh, come in?”

Lotor chuckles, giving him another quick kiss and then shuffling inside. Then Allura holds his face, too, thumbs brushing over his very red cheeks.

“May I have a kiss, too?” she asks, always the sweet one, and Lance leans to kiss her on her pink lips, feeling her fingers thread through his short hair, “You look rather good yourself, you know?”

Lance winces, knowing his dark blue suit must bring out the color of his eyes and the blue liner he put on today, but he’s nothing compared to his two lovers. Lotor has to be the one to usher them inside when Allura keeps pecking Lance a bit too much, making him flush and giggle under the attention.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Lotor asks when Allura has pecked Lance a bit too much and Lotor has to be the one to usher them inside to close the door, “The day of love, you said.”

Lance blinks away from his figure, lounging on Lance’s couch and looking like a model in a photoshoot, Allura seated beside him with a grin.

“Well,” Lance starts, clearing his throat and taking a breath to steady himself. 

Right. The plan. 

Lance hasn’t had the time before, nor the intention, if he’s honest, to tell them more about what is done in Valentine’s day. He’s had more than many Valentine’s day where he has felt he wasn’t enough to show his love to his girlfriends at the time. Most of them were either angry at him because apparently his gifts and his own proclamation of love wasn’t enough for them.

For once he wants to have the upper hand, to surprise the people he knows they love him back.

It’s infinitely worth it to keep the secret until dinner. Allura’s eyes lighting up when she realizes they’re walking towards her favorite restaurant and the soft blush on Lotor’s lavender cheeks when Lance gives him a bouquet of his favorite flowers — dark purple freesias, surrounded by tiny baby breaths.

They both grin when Lance asks the waitress for his wine selection, a  juniberry infused drink that has the three of them very tipsy at the end of the dinner. They stay in their seats, though, when Lance waves over a quartet of musicians, asking them to play a ballad for them while they finish their drinks.

“And what do we do?” Allura asks with a tilt of her head while they head out, arm around Lance’s and steps light on her high heels, “We also love you, Lance.”

“We want to show our appreciation,” Lotor says with a squeeze on Lance’s hip.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance murmurs, happy to make them happy, but Allura hums, considering.

“Well, we might have plenty of time for it tonight, right?” she proposes, grinning when Lance flushes.

“Oh,” Lotor mutters, cheeks flushing darker on his lavender skin, “Tonight.”

Lance feels a bit of panic, “There’s no need to-”

But Lotor silences him with a soft kiss to his lips, then pulling away for Allura to kiss him, too. Lance’s knees get weak, and he pants against Allura’s mouth, feeling Lotor’s hands around his waist.

“Let’s reserve the rest for the bedroom,” Allura offers when she pulls away and Lance chases after her, finger stopping his mouth in a pout. She grins, “We’ll have plenty of time, right, sweetie?”

Lotor hums, nodding while he buries his face in Lance’s neck to leave a few pecks on the thin skin there.

“Plenty of time to be thorough, I assume?” he whispers darkly, making Lance shudder.

Lance is sure they don’t know much about what is done in Valentine’s Day, but the way he’s pushed into his bedroom, kissed in the lips and nape, hands wandering on his body to pull of his clothes, he suspects they may had had an idea of their own all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
